Objectives/Methods: Bleed vaccines annually; test serum for rabies- neutralizing antibody by the Rapid Fluorescent Focus Inhibition Test(RFFIT); boost those with <1.0 International Unit rabies-neutralizing antibody/ml serum with HDCS Rabies Vaccines (Institute Merieux).